1997 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1997 |driver1 =Jacques Villeneuve |driver1points =81 |driver2 =Heinz-Harald Frentzen |driver2points =42 |driver3 =David Coulthard |driver3points =36 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =123 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =102 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =67 }} The 1997 Formula One season was the 48th season of the FIA Formula One World Championship. It began on March 9th at the Australian GP in Melbourne, and finished on October 26th at the European GP in Jerez after seventeen races. The World Champion was Jacques Villeneuve, of , who won the constructors' title. Teams and Drivers Entry List 1996 World Champion Damon Hill was dropped by Constructors' Champions at the end of the season. Because the World Champion drives the number 1 the next season, his new team, , gained the numbers 1 and 2, and Williams had 3 and 4. This shift of numbers applies to everyone who finished above Arrows. Danka Arrows Yamaha |constructor = |chassis = A18 |tyre = |engine = OX11A 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Damon Hill |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Pedro Diniz |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Jörg Müller Martin Brundle }} Rothmans Williams Renault |constructor = |chassis = FW19 |tyre = |engine = RS9 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Jacques Villeneuve |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Heinz-Harald Frentzen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Jean-Christophe Boullion Juan Pablo Montoya Nicolas Minassian }} Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |constructor = |chassis = F310B |tyre = |engine = 047 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Eddie Irvine |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Gianni Morbidelli Nicola Larini }} Mild Seven Benetton Playlife |constructor = |chassis = B197 |tyre = |engine = RS9 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Jean Alesi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Gerhard Berger |seconddriverrounds = 1-6, 10-17 |thirddrivernumber = 8 |thirddriver = Alexander Wurz |thirddriverrounds = 7-9 |testdrivers = Alexander Wurz }} West McLaren Mercedes |constructor = |chassis = MP4/12 |tyre = |engine = F0110F 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Mika Häkkinen |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 10 |seconddriver = David Coulthard |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = n/a }} Benson & Hedges Jordan Peugoet |constructor = |chassis = 197 |tyre = |engine = A14 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Ralf Schumacher |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Giancarlo Fisichella |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Ricardo Zonta }} Prost Gauloises Blondes |constructor = |chassis = JS45 |tyre = |engine = MF-301HB 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Olivier Panis |firstdriverrounds = 1-7, 15-17 |seconddrivernumber = 14 |seconddriver = Jarno Trulli |seconddriverrounds = 8-16 |thirddrivernumber = 15 |thirddriver = Shinji Nakano |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Emmanuel Collard }} Red Bull Sauber Petronas |constructor = |chassis = C16 |tyre = |engine = SPE-01 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver = Johnny Herbert |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 17 |seconddriver = Nicola Larini |seconddriverrounds = 1-5 |thirddrivernumber = 17 |thirddriver = Gianni Morbidelli |thirddriverrounds = 6-7, 11-16 |fourthdrivernumber = 17 |fourthdriver = Norberto Fontana |fourthdriverrounds = 8-10, 17 |testdrivers = Norberto Fontana }} PIAA Tyrrell Ford |constructor = |chassis = 025 |tyre = |engine = ED4 3.0 V8 ED5 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Jos Verstappen |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 19 |seconddriver = Mika Salo |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = Toranosuke Takagi }} Fondmetal Minardi Team |constructor = |chassis = M197 |tyre = |engine = 830 AV7 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Ukyo Katayama |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 21 |seconddriver = Jarno Trulli |seconddriverrounds = 1-7 |thirddrivernumber = 21 |thirddriver = Tarso Marques |thirddriverrounds = 8-17 |testdrivers = Tarso Marques }} HSBC Malaysia Stewart Ford |constructor = |chassis = SF01 |tyre = |engine = VJ Zetec-R 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Rubens Barrichello |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Jan Magnussen |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = n/a }} MasterCard Lola |constructor = |chassis = T97/30 |tyre = |engine = ECA Zetec-R 3.0 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver = Vincenzo Sospiri |firstdriverrounds = 1 |seconddrivernumber = 25 |seconddriver = Ricardo Rosset |seconddriverrounds = 1 |testdrivers = Andrea Montermini }} Driver Changes Pre-season * Luca Badoer: Forti (driver) → FIA GT Championship * Rubens Barrichello: Jordan (driver) → Stewart (driver) * Martin Brundle: Jordan (driver) → Arrows (reserve) / Le Mans * Pedro Diniz: Ligier (driver) → Arrows (driver) * Giancarlo Fisichella: Minardi (driver) → Jordan (driver) * Heinz-Harald Frentzen: Sauber (driver) → Williams (driver) * Damon Hill: Williams (driver) → Arrows (driver) * Ukyo Katayama: Tyrrell (driver) → Minardi (driver) * Pedro Lamy: Minardi (driver) → FIA GT Championship * Nicola Larini: ITC → Sauber (driver) * Giovanni Lavaggi: Minardi (driver) → Le Mans * Jan Magnussen: Champ Car → Stewart (driver) * Andrea Montermini: Forti (driver) → Lola (reserve) * Shinji Nakano: Japanese Formula 3000 → Prost * Ricardo Rosset: Footwork (Arrows) (driver) → Lola (driver) * Ralf Schumacher: Formula Nippon → Jordan (driver) * Vincenzo Sospiri: Benetton (reserve) → Lola (driver) * Jarno Trulli: German Formula Three → Minardi (driver) * Jos Verstappen: Footwork (Arrows) (driver) → Tyrrell (driver) Mid-season * For round 6 (Spain) ** Sauber: Nicola Larini (dropped) → Gianni Morbidelli * For round 7 (Canada) ** Benetton: Gerhard Berger (illness) → Alexander Wurz * For round 8 (France) ** Minardi: Jarno Trulli (left to drive for Prost) → Tarso Marques ** Prost: Olivier Panis (injury) → Jarno Trulli ** Sauber: Gianni Morbidelli (injury) → Norberto Fontana * For round 10: (Germany) ** Benetton: Alexander Wurz (original driver fit again) → Gerhard Berger * For round 11: (Hungary) ** Sauber: Norberto Fontana (original driver fit again) → Gianni Morbidelli * For round 15: (Luxembourg) ** Prost: Jarno Trulli (original driver fit again) → Olivier Panis * For round 17: (Europe) ** Sauber: Gianni Morbidelli (injury) → Norberto Fontana Team Changes Teams entering Formula One * Stewart Grand Prix * MasterCard Lola Teams leaving Formula One * Forti Name changes * Footwork Arrows → Arrows * Equipe Ligier → Prost Grand Prix Engine changes * Sauber: Ford → Petronas * Arrows: Hart → Yamaha * Minardi: Ford → Hart * Tyrrell: Yamaha → Ford Calendar Schedule Calendar Changes Results and Standings Results Standings and Statistics Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1997 Formula One Season